Sugar High
by Hero of Twili
Summary: While on their travels, Midna has never seen Link eat something sugary. She didn't understand why. Though she soon found out why when he accidently eats something that has tons of sugar in it thanks to Midna.


This is set after they get the first mirror shard. It's kind of based on my brother and his girlfriend.

* * *

Link rides just in front of the entrance to Hyrule market, he got off Epona, about to go in, when Midna came out of his shadow. He stopped walking.

"Hey, Link?" Midna asked.

"Yea?" Link replied.

"I want to ask you something. Aren't you, what, 17?" She asked.

"Yea, and?"

"Well, I thought you'd be like a kid. You know, eating some sweets or something. When I first found out you were a kid, I thought you'd be looking at every display with candy and chocolate. Yet I have never seen you eat anything sweet or even glance at a display of sweets."

"That's because I don't like sweets." Link said.

"How can you not like sweets?! Eat some chocolate, kid!" Midna shouted.

"Shh, keep it down. I'm sure people can hear you."

"I don't care!"

"Well you should."

"Well, I don't. Deal with it, wolfy."

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Would you rather a call you shorty?"

"Just Link is fine. And I'm not that short!"

"Now who's attracting attention?"

"Meh."

"Words of a genius."

"Hmm." Link turned toward the market then started running toward the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Midna flew after him. Once she caught up, she hit Link on the back of the head. "Don't run off like that again. What if you ran into some shadow beasts and I'm not there."

"I have a sword." After he said that, Midna busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" She eventually calmed down.

"Oh, Link, you are too innocent." Midna said.

"I don't get it." Link said, still confused.

"That's why I say you're too innocent." Link started heading to the market again. Midna went back into his shadow as he entered the town. While Link wasn't paying attention, Midna found a small display of someone selling sweets. Midna got a devious plan. The sweets looked like just normal apples, but they were unnoticeably glossed with sugar on the skin to make it taste less bland. She managed to steal two without being seen by the vendor or Link as she put them in his travel pouch and hid back in the shadows. Once Link finished what he had to get done, he left the market. After he was back with Epona, Midna came out of his shadow again. "Hey, Link. I managed to smuggle a small snack while the vendor wasn't looking."

"Midna!" Link yelled.

"What? I know you like apples so I got some for free." Midna said.

"That's stealing, we could get in big trouble."

"Eh, quit worrying. Just eat them. I know you're hungry." Right as she said that, Link's stomach growled. "Tasty, tasty apples, Link. Just saying."

"Alright, you win." Link led Epona over to a tree and he sat down against it.

"I would not suggest giving one to Epona. The apples are a bit small. Give her some fish later instead, or some carrots or something." Midna didn't know how sugar would effect a horse, so she didn't want anything bad to happen.

"But, Epona's hungry too." Link said.

"Don't argue with me. You never argue with a girl, we always win."

"Fine. Sorry Epona. I'll find you some carrots soon." Link opened his pouch and took out on of the apples, he took a bite. "Hmm, this seems unnaturally sweet. What kind of apples are they?" He took another bite.

"One of a kind." Midna said.

"What do you mean they're- N-No way." That's when he could taste it. "They're sugar coated!" Link dropped the apple on the ground and looked on the verge of panic.

"What's wrong? I know you don't like sweets, but why are you freaking out? Are you allergic or something." Midna asked.

"N-No… everything's going fuzzy." Link fell to his side. His eyes were partly open.

"Link! Oh crap! I've killed him!" She heard a small laugh. She looked down at Link's face. He laughed a few more times. His eyes were now closed and he was smiling. "Um, Link, are you ok?" He opened his eyes.

"Heehee, everything's sideways, it's so weird." He laughed a bit.

"Um, ok then. _That's a bit weird to say." _Midna thought. Link laughed again. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"What's so funny about me?"

"You look like a midget. It's funny."

"You're one to talk, shorty."

"I'm a shorty!? That's so cool! Yay, I'm a shorty! I'm a shorty!" He sang.

"Ok, Link, calm down. You're really starting to creep me out." Midna said.

"Haha, I creep you out." He said.

"That's not funny!" Saying that made him laugh harder. He turned onto his back. "Link, stop it."

"Stop it!? Stop is a funny word. Ooh, look at the sky, it's so pretty. There's a swirly thingies. Haha, it looks like a cucco."

"You're coo coo."

"Heehee. I'm a coocoo birdy."

"What have I done?"

"I don't know, what did you do? That swirly thingy is black and orange like a pumpkin." He said too happily.

"Wait, what?" Midna looked up. Three shadow beasts fell to the ground. Link looked at them, upside down from where he was laying. "Haha, they have big heads. Where's there eyes? Are they blind? Can they see us? Are they circus people? I love the circus. Being shot out of a Cannon is fun."

"Will you shut up!? Seriously Link, act your age right now. It was funny at first, but now we're in danger."

"Oh, really? Haha, danger is weird."

"No, danger is danger, now get up and draw that sword of yours."

"Ok." Link stood up. He staggered a bit. Everything was just speeding by and he kept looking around like he was high. He just stood there looking around. The monsters were slowly approaching.

"Link, your sword is on your back, draw it and fight those monsters. If you don't they'll kill you."

"They kill? Haha, that's silly. Why kill? This world is so messed up, the sky looks like lemons. Haha, the grass looks like feathers."

"Link, snap out of it." The beasts were going toward them. "Quickly, we need to fight or flight."

"Fight or flight rhymes, are you a poet!? I've never met a poet!"

"And you'll never meet one. Now draw the master sword and hurry up."

"Ok." Link grabbed the hilt of the master sword and pulled it out of its sheathe. "Wow, it's so shinny!"

"Kill that beast that's coming toward you, quickly!" Despite being high on sugar, Link's hero instincts made his body move and slash at the beast. Two were left. Link spun around to kill them. "Wow, you did it." He looked up and looked around.

"Midna, whymy so di-zzy." He dropped the Master Sword on the ground. Everything looked double. "The world's spinning." He tried walking but fell down on his butt. "I don't feel so good." He looked down then then fell over.

"Link!" Midna flew to him. He was barely able to stay awake. "Is this what happens when you have sugar?"

"Yea. Whenever I have sugar, I can't remember anything, all I know is, I get a major headache and I feel dizzy beyond comprehension. Rusl always had to hide sugar from me so I didn't sneak any."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't… want you to laugh at me." He said.

"You're such an idiot." She said.

"Meh…" He then fell asleep.

"Yep, definitely an idiot." She sat down against the tree and eventually fell asleep herself.

* * *

Well, this is Link on a sugar high. It's based off my brother and his girlfriend. My brother has very bad sugar highs, so he had to stay out of sugar. His girlfriend didn't know and managed to slip sugar into his water bottle. Basically the same thing happened, except they didn't get attacked by twilight monsters. Anyway,

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


End file.
